LOST CONTROL
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: "Sebagai contohnya,maukah kamu melakukan sex denganku saat ini juga? Disini?".Bagi Sasuke cinta itu semu dan bagai neraka dunia.Namun sekarang muncul seorang bocah SMP yang merubah hidupnya.SHOUNEN AI.PEDHOPIL AI  ? .FIC Fujoshi Independence Day.SasuNaru


"Aku menyukaimu" seorang bocah pirang berumur 15 tahun, menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi 3 goresan dikedua pipi tersebut bersemu entah karena hawa dingin malam atau karena pernyataannya tadi. Tangan berkulit tannya ia sembunyikan dibalik coat cokelat yang ia gunakan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk tetap menatap seseorang yang dihadapannya, memberanikan diri untuk tidak lari ataupun gugup.

Sedangkan pihak yang menerima pernyataan cinta tersebut hanya memandang anak kelas 3 SMP tersebut, datar. Tidak ada ekspresi sedikitpun pada wajah persolennya, mata gelapnya hanya memandang kosong tanpa arti pada dia. Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu hanya berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Pulanglah" Akhirnya si pemuda berambut gelap itu bicara. Namun kata yang terucap bukanlah jawaban yang ditunggu si bocah.

**LOST CONTROL**

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari komik B.L Karya Shiori Natsukawa

GENRE:

ROMANCE

PAIRING:

SASUNARU

RATING:

T

**_WARNING!..._**

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ. **SHOTA .**)

Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,Miss typo.

FIC FOR Fujoshi Independence Day

Ket.

"…": berbicara

'…' pikiran

"_NNNN_" Flasback.

Dari awal bertemu dengannya, aku memang mempunyai perasaan yang buruk tentang ini.

Kami bertemu ketika kakak tertuaku, Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan guru SMP memperkenalkannya padaku sebagai anak didiknya.

"_Sasuke… Perkenalkan ini anak waliku disekolah, Uzumaki Naruto. Maniskan~~~" Ujar Itachi._

"_Sa…Salam ke…kenal" Ucapnya kaku._

"_Salam kenal" balasku._

Setelah itu dia rajin datang kerumah untuk belajar bersama kakak, dan aku semakin tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku.

* * *

"Pulanglah… Aku tak mau menanggapi ungkapan anak kecil" Pemuda yang baru mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta itu, mencoba berlalu dari hadapan si bocah. Namun sesuatu menarik belakang jaketnya.

"A..aku serius! Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke!" Bocah tersebut mencoba menyakinkan si pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu, "Tahu apa kamu tentang cinta. DOBE" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan.

"_Dia itu batu,Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu jatuh kedalam jurang kegelapan karena cinta. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi mempercayai cinta" _

Bocah tersebut terdiam, dia tahu orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk menerima perasaan yang namanya cinta.

'Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, Itachi-Sensei'

"Sudahlah, aku akan menganggap pernyataan tadi tidak ada. Pulanglah" Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan si bocah, Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri diam disana.

* * *

"Sas, hari ini kita ketaman yuk. Cari wanita-wanita cantik" Ucap Suigetsu yang merupakan teman satu kerja Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik, ini sudah malam aku mau pulang" Balasnya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Haaah… aku tidak mengerti dirimu,Sasuke. Tampan,kaya,pintar, apalagi yang kurang darimu, dengam modal itu kamu pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita"

"Aku tidak butuh cinta" Celetuk Sasuke "aku pulang".

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dia" Ucap suigetsu melihat kepergian temannya, "Ya sudahlah, aku cari cewek sendiri saja".

'Cinta? Siapa yang butuh itu. Mereka mengatakan cinta dengan mudah, dan dengan mudah juga mencampakkan seseorang. Aku tidak butuh hal semu seperti itu. Cinta adalah neraka. Ya, aku tahu itu

Anak itu belum mengerti apa itu sakit karena cinta, aaah, mungkin sudah.

Sungguh merepotkan.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.'

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki, ia menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Anak itu, berdiri disana, ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin, sambil merapikan _Muffler_ yang ia gunakan.

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang, ini waktu yang sangat terlambat bagi anak SMP kembali kerumahkan?" Sepertinya anak itu sedikit terkejut mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ma…maaf. Ta..tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. Aku sungguh menyukaimu" Kali ini keberanian Naruto untuk menatap Sasuke, telah hilang.

'Apa ini sebuah permainan" Sebuah seringai kecil bermain diwajah putih susu itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghisap rokok.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Jika kita pacaran, apa kamu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?"

Naruto terdiam, ia masih tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "Aku yakin yang ada dalam pikiranmu adalah pacaran sehat seperti anak-anak SMP'kan?".

Masih diam, Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sebagai contohnya, maukah kamu melakukan sex denganku saat ini juga? Disini?"

"EEH!" Muka Naruto menjadi pucat mendengar permintaan itu.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto dan menciumnya, asap-asap rokok yang tertinggal di mulutnya ia berikan ke mulut Naruto.

"aarrghh… uhuk…uhuuk..uhuuuk" Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Bocah. Merokok saja kamu tidak bisa. Maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke dingin, kemudian ia pergi meninggalakan Naruto.

'Setidaknya, ia tidak akan lagi membuat perasaan buruk ini bertambah dalam hatiku'

* * *

"IBLIS! Kamu benar-benar iblis Sasuke! bisa-bisanya kamu berkata seperti itu pada anak SMP!" Teriak Suigetsu didalam kantor.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting ia tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku sejak itu."

"Haaah…..Dirimu." ucap Suigetsu penuh penekanan. "Kamu menyukainya Sasuke"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Huuh, Jangan membohongi dirimu Sasuke. Kamu tidak pernah seserius ini menghadapi seseorang. Bukannya bukan kali ini saja kamu ditembak. Dan selama ini kamu cuek-cuek saja. Kamu tidak pernah pedulikan. Namun kali, kamu sampai bertindak." Terang Suigetsu.

Sasuke terdiam, kata-kata Suigetsu seakan menjebol sesuatu dalam hatinya, "Itu karena dia anak-anak?"

Bukan sebuah kalimat sangkalan untuk Suigetsu, namun berupa pertanyaan, pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Malah karena dia anak-anak, Sas. Kamu menganggap serius ucapan anak-anak? Tidak mungkinkan. Kamu hanya takut. Takut akan perasaanmu sendiri"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ucap Sasuke emosi. "Aku pulang lebih dulu" Ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi dari hadapan Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada layar laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

'Perasaan buruk ini semakin menyesakkan' Pikirnya.

Tok…tok…tok...

"Sas,ini Aku. Bolehku masuk?" Teriak Itachi dari luar.

"Masuk saja" Balas Sasuke mempersilahkan.

Itachi kemudian memasuki ruangan serba biru tua itu dan duduk di ranjang adiknya.

"Katanya kamu pulang cepat hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya.

Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk diam didepan laptop. Layar laptop dibiarkan menyala begitu saja, sedangkan ia hanya memandangnya.

"Haaah,aku tidak mengerti kalian berdua." Ucap Itachi.

"Berdua?"

"Kamu dan Naruto." Itachi merebahkan dirinya ketempat tidur.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba tenang. Perasaan buruk didalam hatinya seakan menggelegar didalam.

"Dia hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengarnya "Didalam tasnya ditemukan sebungkus rokok. Waktu ditanya buat apa, dia hanya diam. Haaah." Eluh Itachi.

"_tidak tertarik pada bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa."_

"Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Apa yang kamu katakan,Sas?" Tanya Itachi. Rasanya adiknya tadi bicara sesuatu.

"Tidak ada" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau tidur dulu. Sudah malam. Kamu juga jangan bergadang sambil memandang laptop" Itachi menepuk kecil pundak Sasuke.

Trrrrttt….trrrrtttrrr….. Tiba-tiba HP Itachi bergetar.

Itachi dengan segera mengangkatnya, "Halo, disini Uchiha Itachi… Ooh, Uzumaki-San ada apa?"

'Uzumaki? Keluarga Naruto?'

"APA! Naruto belum pulang kerumah!" Ucap Itachi terkejut. "Iya..Saya akan pergi menca-" Perkataan Itachi terpotong ketika melihat adiknya dengan gerakan cepat berlari keluar rumah. "Eh,Ma..maaf. Iya, Saya akan membantu"

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga. Entah mengapa ia juga masih tidak mengerti. Ketika mendengar Naruto belum pulang disaat waktu selarut ini, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat menuju sebuah tempat. Ya, ia tahu tempat yang akan ia tuju dan akhirnya ia tahu juga mengapa ia kesana, karena ia yakin anak itu ada disana. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu cemas? Perasaan buruk ini lagikah?

"Hosh..hossh" Sambil mencoba menenangkan deru nafasnya ia melangkah pelan ketempat anak itu berada. Dalam jangkauan pandangannya, ia dapat melihat anak itu duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

'Baka!'

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu mau mati disini!" Bentak Sasuke,kini ia telah kehilangan kendali emosinya.

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Cepat dan pulanglah kerumah" Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak" Ujar Naruto.

"Hentikan ini!"

"A..aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan belajar tentang apa yang aku tidak ketahui. Merokok atau melaku-"

"Naruto!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam. " Sejak pertama ku melihatmu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tidakkah kamu mengerti! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan mengejarmu. Tolong… mengertilah" Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca.

'Aku tahu ini salah. Perasaan buruk ini menghantuiku! Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi.'

"Kamu sungguh membuatku kehilangan diriku sendiri. Membuat benteng pertahananku akan perasaan ini runtuh" Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik Naruto kepelukannya kemudian menciumnya.

Naruto dapat merasakan ciuman ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tidak ada asap rook yang mengalir,tidak ada kegelisahan. Yang ia rasakan adalah rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu terasa mampu melelehkan dinginnya malam itu. Ciuman yang terasa bisa menghentikan waktu itu.

Dan dari sana juga cerita cinta mereka dimulai.

Omake…

"Huuuh… dingiiiiin~~~~ Naruto ada dimana yah? Sasuke juga tiba-tiba saja keluar rumah! Haaaah" Itachi yang sedang berkeliling mencari Naruto hanya bisa berbicara tidak jelas sendiri.

"Itu Sasuke! Sedang apa dia disana." Itachi mempercepat langkahnya, setidaknya ia dapat menemukan satu orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Sreet. Tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak ketika melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke disana.

'Kenapa aku sembunyi? Bukannya bagus,aku langsung menemukan mereka berdua? Haaah. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung memanggil mere-" Ucapan Itachi dan rencana awal Itachi berhenti saat itu juga ketika melihat Adik Kesayangannya dan murid kesayangannya sedang berciuman!.

Saat itu juga Itachi kembali bersembunyi . 'Uuugh… Fellingku memang bagus' .

"Setelah ini aku akan mengintrogasi Sasuke!"

* * *

huwaaaaaaa! dalam 4 jam akhirnya selesai! Setelah meditasi di gunung merah (?) akhirnya ku mendapat perncerahan akan fic ini.

Fic ini Hana Buat untuk Fujoshi Independence Day!

Revieeew?


End file.
